The Traveler
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: It was all a string of unwanted events that brought them together. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is side story two of The Samurai King's Bride. Like I said in the first one you don't have to read the others or the main story. These can be stand alones**

**ShikaTema is just so... obvious and people take them for granted, just like NejiTen (look where that ended), and I feel compelled to contribute with a fic.**

* * *

><p>She sat through the meeting, surprised as everyone else at the revelation. She had never lived at times of war and she had hoped she never would.<p>

Since it has come to it, though, there was no point in not continuing as before.

"Shikamaru, Temari. Stay." Naruto said. Temari sat back down, ready for any order. She noticed Shikamaru had stopped mid-step and just stood there silently. She raised a brow at his lack of respect.

"Shikamaru, I appointed you as leader. There are no specific details for this, you'll just do what you know best. Dismissed." She watched him quickly leave the room, no doubt his mind already reeling with plans. Naruto smirked as he caught Temari glancing longingly at the other man's back.

"Temari-san, you are here because someone needs your help. We will be expanding the library and Sakura-chan recommended you to help Shiho since you have a lot of knowledge in this field.

I would've asked Shikamaru but he is going to be extremely busy. You shall start today. You can go now."

She bowed once and stewed over the fact that Naruto-sama had given her such an odd task. Sure it was logical they'd want her help but they would be at war soon and they wanted to expand? It just didn't add up. '_I'm just following orders._'

Her hand touched the paper door but she drew it back once she felt it slide open. Next thing she knew she was looking directly at the palace mouse herself. Shiho stood before her, blond hair askew and black rimmed glasses covering half of her face. Nobody knew how she looked like without them.

"Can I help you, Temari-san?" She squeaked. Shiho was shocked when she saw the sempai she dearly admired standing so close.

"Hai. Naruto-sama said you would need help with the library since we are expanding."

"O-oh no, there is no need to-" Temari's forest green eyes narrowed as she scowled lightly.

"I'm just following direct orders from our King. Besides Naruto-sama wouldn't have asked me to do this if you didn't need any help." Shiho looked down shyly.

"Then I will gladly accept your help." The slightly taller blond cracked a small grin.

"Hope we get along." They did. Although their personalities weren't exactly in harmony, Shiho being very upbeat and Temari being silent and very blunt at times, they bonded well together. Over the next days Temari was there to help Shiho.

So when the fourth day, someone knocked on her door, she expected to see Shiho there but instead she was met with a broad chest. Looking up her eyes locked with black ones that she knew they belonged to Shikamaru Nara. '_Good God, he's a sight to behold._'

"Can I help you Nara-san?" She inquired.

"Where's Shiho?" Blunt as always he didn't even answer her question. He was so infuriating but instead of wanting to punch him she wanted to kiss him. Badly.

"Apparently she's not here. Can _I_ help you?" He looked at her, stared for a little and then passed her by as if she wasn't even there.

'_Asshole!_' She nearly shouted at him but she kept her cool, although barely. '_Whatever._' She was going to do her job and ignore him.

As the minutes passed, however, she found it impossible not to even glance at him. At least she didn't drool. Though she was very close to it. '_My god_' What was she an obsessed fangirl? Plus he was younger than her for two years.

Stealing another glance at him she noticed age hardly accounted for as he looked too much of man. He was tall, with broad shoulders and long limbs. He had the kind of skin tan that accented his dark eyes and hair.

But that was not all, she noted dryly. To add to the drooling appearance the man had a very high intelligence and he was from a respectable clan. And then there was his lazy demeanor that she was curious as to what made his spark of competition flare up...

Distracted by her momentary assessment of him she didn't realize his gaze was travelling over her own body. Shikamaru would be a fool not to notice Temari. Not only because she has the curves and the face to make any man ogle her, even for a little, but because she was also very smart, had a fine sense of humor and didn't hide behind lies.

When their eyes met both felt a jolt of pleasure down on their cores. She quickly looked away and put a scroll back in place. She tried to hide her blushing ears and cheeks. Realizing he liked her more now than ever before he decided to tell her. Temari was logical, she would understand.

He opened his mouth but then the door abruptly opened effectively cutting him off. Shiho stood in the doorway and greeted them both. She felt something weird when she came in but she was far too innocent to understand that it was mutual lust. The couple ignored their passions and tried to concentrate on Shiho for the time being.

* * *

><p>She had been dining with the girls, including Shiho, when the door opened and the last person she wanted to see after last day's encounter came to view. Shikamaru walked in calmly, bowed and pinned her with a stare.<p>

"Sakura-sama, if you excuse me I need to take Temari-san with me. Naruto-sama's orders." He spoke to Sakura in a monotone voice while still looking at her. A bit curious and confused Sakura nodded. She would find out later anyways.

Once they exited the room he grasped her arm and briskly walked to the king's quarters, dragging her with him.

"Let go." She spoke calmly but he could hear the anger in her tone. The force on her arm lessened but his grip was still tight. She glared at his – _muscled, toned and broad – _back and then blinked as she realized that they had reached their destination.

"Enter." Naruto's voice floated through the air. "Temari-san, a letter has been sent to me by Gaara asking of you to head for Suna as soon as you can. I have assigned a team to take you there. This is a time of war and I want everyone safe. If you tell me when you wish to leave I will inform the others."

Temari contemplated her options for a moment. "Tell them to be at the east gate by sunrise. Sire." She walked back to her room, looking forward to the days she would spend with her brothers. Her usually hard features softened as she inwardly hummed a makeshift tune.

So when a hand reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a dark room, she tried to scream. Acting fast the person clamped his hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"Temari, it's me." Just then she recognised the hands, body and voice of her captor. Her small hand came up and yanked his roughly off of her. She spun around and glared at him, her eyes shining with annoyance.

"You scared me. Is it what you want so important it couldn't have waited?" Her dark blond brows furrowed together. He shook his head.

"You're leaving tomorrow." A sleek brow rose in question.

"So?" Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Their eyes locked his, a dark almost black brown and hers, a sharp forest green.

The sweet sound of her soft breathing hypnotized him as he leaned down. Subconsciously she glanced at his lips and then back at his eyes. They were so dark they caused a heat to spread through her lower torso.

Her mouth was suddenly dry and she nervously wetted her upper lip. Before their lips could touch, however, Temari pulled away harshly and practically ran to her room, leaving a frustrated Shikamaru behind.

She flopped onto her futon still breathing heavily from the strenuous exercise and an almost-kiss with the man she loved. Her eyes shot open - _Kami-sama! -_ as her own thoughts finally sunk in.

* * *

><p>They had been travelling for three days now, stopping occasionally. She didn't know anyone from the team that was escorting her.<p>

With a click of her tongue she eased into her role. She had mastered said role when her mother passed and she could no longer be herself. Instead she created Temari, Kaze no Kuni's Hime, daughter of the Kazekage.

When she became an adult and her father gave up the throne she rid herself of the title and went with Gaara to Konoha. Hi no Kuni was just as she had imagined. Warm and full of flora. She had discovered she loved gardening and she took care of the flowers continuously.

The flowers reminded her of her mother. She had found herself in Konoha.

Now her brother seeked her and she would, once more, act as royalty. But when she was with her brothers or out of sight she would drop the mask.

And, as they settled in a small inn for the night, she let herself feel free of any façades. Her thoughts would wonder on a certain male that made her heart beat faster but she didn't get angry anymore. In fact she had accepted her love for him and was determined to tell him once she came back.

* * *

><p>Golden eyes glared furiously at the person before them. He had just woken up when one of his servants informed him that Karin, along with her bodyguard Juugo and Hozuki Suigetsu were nowhere to be found.<p>

'_That little wench_.' She had taken two of his best experiments. He should have trusted his logical side when it told him not to take her in.

"Nothing will change. We will continue as planned. However, any Konoha resident that comes close to our territory will be seized and brought to me."

* * *

><p>The two wonderful weeks she spent with her brothers weren't enough. She met Gaara's wife and was surprised to discover the girl was one in a million. She readily sent a message to Naruto informing him that she would stay for another week.<p>

On the day she was to leave guilt filled her. She had an amazing experience and she wished she could stay more but she couldn't. Not until Gaara became King.

She could run into _him_. A light shiver ran through her. The man that she thought she loved and might actually had for a while. The same sick bastard that tried to rape her when she was thirteen and if her father hadn't come in at the time he would have. Her father had then proceeded to banish him.

But then he claimed that she had seduced him, which was entirely false. She was _thirteen_. However her father had believed him and she had been granted eight whip lashes. She was at home arrest for the next five months and had spent the new year alone, trying to escape the still horrifying thoughts of rape and leather meeting skin.

She had changed entirely after that. She wasn't cold but she was distant towards any male contact besides her brothers. She had many suitors but she avoided them like plague. Forcing the terrifying memories out of her head she focused on her journey.

* * *

><p>The third night, while she lay on a futon a small inn they had found, she heard a mild noise outside. Curiosity peaked, she sneaked out of the back door and carefully looked around. Everything was still. Too still to be normal. A twig snapped and she whipped hear head to it's direction. She was met with familiar black eyes and silver hair.<p>

"You!" She spat at him. He grinned, his disgusting stare stripping her bare.

"Why yes, me. I have come to take you with me. We haven't finished what we started ten years ago." Her eyes widened, the memories she had locked flooding back inside her head filling her with dread. She took a step back and screamed when she saw him disappear. The men came out but he had already faded into the black of the forest.

Someone touched her arm.

"Temari-sama, are you alright?" The captain asked.

"Yes. Let us pack and leave immediately." She said and was on the way back when someone protested.

"You want him to sent reinforcements?" No one answered. The captain started barking out orders.

She had never travelled to Konoha at night so she was more alert of her surroundings. But nothing could've prepared her for what came next. A bunch of men dressed in all black descended from the trees. In a blink they attacked and killed without remorse.

She, along with the captain, had been escorted back to their lairs. She was beaten, a few cuts here and there but the captain was much worse. He had two severed ribs and one of the men had almost cut clean through his right arm.

Halfway through they separated them and she vowed that she would send troops to help him if she came back alive. They took her to a room with a futon and lots of pillows. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out what she was here for.

The _res_.

One of them yanked her arm and shoved her onto the futon.

"I'd love to taste some of that fruit but you're reserved. Be a good whore and wait for your master."

'_Like hell I will!_' A wealthy dose of courage slipped into her as she thought that her virginity would be tarnished by some pig. She was saving it for one man only. If he didn't want it she would die a virgin.

She waited until they turned their ugly backs on her, withdrew the small tanto she kept on her thigh and stabbed one through the heart. Feeling sadistic she turned it and slashed horizontally, cutting clean through his organs. The other was fast as he turned around and swung his heavy sword at her. But she was faster. The next second his head was rolling on the hard ground.

Realizing what she had done disgust ran on her veins as she bolted out of the room and ran as if the devil himself was after her. For perhaps the first time in her life she thanked god she had long legs that carried her light weight faster to her destination.

Once she made sure she was far enough she hid her tracks as best as she could and found a cave to rest. She curled her legs up, resting her head on her knees. Once she closed her eyes exhaustion took over and she passed out.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since she was supposed to come back. He had waited hoping she would come back, cheeky grin in place, telling him there had been some sort of delay.<p>

They hadn't received and messages that she would stay there longer. So on the sixth day he barrelled into Naruto's office and demanded a renaissance mission. He was never a patient man.

"Tell me you have some kind of news." Naruto nodded a grim expression in his usually cheery face.

"Gaara just informed me that they sent us a letter. However we didn't receive it. Temari-san extended her stay for a week. She should have sent messages to both me and Gaara once she reached the borders. But she didn't. I am worried that something has happened."

Shikamaru stared into oblivion his thoughts going a thousand miles per minute until he spoke barely registering the words that had slipped through his lips.

"I'll go after her." Naruto just smiled.

"I know you will. Just pick two others to join you." Did he just agree? Whenever someone would ask for a mission he would dismiss them throwing tantrums like a five-year old. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Hn. Uchiha and Kuroi will be enough." Naruto nodded and waved as if shooing him out. He had gathered his things in a jiffy and waited for no more than three minutes for the other two.

Least to say the aforementioned men had been surprised when Shikamaru practically whizzed by shouting a 'mission'. Shikamaru never, _ever_, raised his voice. It was "too troublesome". Sai would question the other samurai thoroughly and put the information in the back-burner once they got back.

They had reached the border at top speed only stopping to eat and sleep a few hours. Once there they spotted the only tea shop/inn called 'Sand Leaf' as a symbol of alliance between the two countries.

"You guys book a room, I'll check the perimeter." He took long strides along the road and when he got far enough he made a sharp turn. When in patrol they used the so-called 'whirlpool tactic'. After coming up with nothing he went back to the inn and found Sai waiting for him in the lobby.

"Sasuke-san and I booked a room. Thought I would accompany you there." Shikamaru knew when someone was lying at his face. And Sai did just that. He was afraid to stay alone with the big, bad Uchiha. He smirked.

Shikamaru fell tiredly onto the futon, not bothering to cover himself with a donna. He watched as the other two men slept like babies. '_If only I could sleep like that._' But he couldn't since he was worried sick about Temari.

After half an hour, deciding he wouldn't sleep, he got up and quietly made his way out from the window. He walked to a random direction, not really caring. The moon shone bright, though not full.

He stared at the stars above, glad to see a few dark clouds pass by. '_Wait. Dark clouds_?' Where there were dark clouds there was rain too. A drop landed on his nose and he cursed.

Looking around like a madman he spotted something akin to a cave. Dashing to it he made it in time as the next second it was raining cats and dogs. He watched, slightly mesmerised, when he caught movement on the corner of his eye.

Turning he unsheathed his katana, ready to strike. His weapon, however, went down on the hard soil when its owner recognised the person laying down.

"Temari!" She was covered in dirt but he could see the numerous bruises and cuts on her light golden skin. Temari opened an eye groggily when she felt unnaturally warm. She was met with Shikamaru's handsome face and she gasped. She tried to speak but he hushed her, taking her into his arms and cradling her softly.

"When the rain stops we will go back." She only nodded, the action making her dizzy. Then it struck her.

"We have to turn back." He stared at her as If she'd grown a second head. "Inuzuka-taichou was taken prisoner. He is heavily injured. We have to save him." Her dark eyes were pleading him, one of them slightly slanted downwards due to a hit on her brow.

"First we go back, then we rescue people. You are in no condition to go anywhere." They stood in silence, the pitter-patter of the rain eventually lulling Temari back to sleep. Shikamaru watched her as the rain gradually stopped.

He poked her forehead. She didn't budge. He nudged her trying to wake her. Nothing. After a few failed attempts he gave up and lifted her in his arms. He carried her back to the inn, checking to see if she was alright now and then. Sneaking back into the room he was almost startled when a voice spoke.

"You found her?" Sasuke had awoken when he heard the window slid open. He was always a light sleeper.

"Yeah. She is injured. Kiba was captain and he is still alive in there." Sasuke tried not to frown though his lips tugged downwards.

"Got a plan then?" Shikamaru set Temari onto his futon and grabbed an extra from a shelf.

"Yup. But not now." Sasuke just grunted in confirmation.

Morning came and the men brought breakfast to the room. Temari awoke when male voices drifted towards her. She felt jabs of pain throughout her body and successfully stifled a wince. Her legs hurt like bitches from the effort she had put onto them the day before and her wrists stung from the rope that no longer bounded them together.

She realized she wasn't in that awful room or in the cave. She was laying on a cushiony futon, a warm donna cocooning her body. Her stomach growled. She opened her eyes to see three pairs of dark eyes watching her. Mortified, she blushed to the roots of her hair and buried her head onto the pillow.

"Are you hungry?" Shikamaru asked. He signalled the other two men and they left the room.

"Where are they going?" She hardly recognized the raspy voice as her own.

"To get Kiba back." He said and shrugged. She shot up, her eyes wide. Wincing at the pain that shot through her she stared as he took out a bento box and knelt down to her level.

"What about you?" He arched a brow.

"I'm taking you back."

"Won't they need help?" He chuckled.

"No. Anyway, you need medical treatment." She frowned, not seeing anything amusing about the situation. She opened her mouth to speak and Shikamaru quickly shoved an onigiri inside, shutting her up.

She decided, albeit reluctantly, to let it slip. He handed her the bento and packed up while she ate. Shikamaru frowned. He'd have to rent a horse. He couldn't carry her, the bags and at the same time protecting them from any rogues.

"That'll be 200 ryo." The shop owner told him. '_Damn that's expensive_.' He loaded a dark brown, mounted Temari on it and then hopped up himself.

"Hold on to me." She did as she was told intertwining her arms around his neck. Her head rested on the crook of his neck and he felt as if his muscular chest was engulfing her smaller upper body.

He glanced down and immediately tore his eyes away. He could just make out the profile of her lips and the soft expanse of her neck. It didn't help that she was practically squashed against him either.

For the first time he noticed how small she was compared to him. He hadn't seen it before since she was too confident and dynamic that he could never picture her as small and defenceless. She certainly wasn't _defenceless_. He forced out some dirty thoughts that drifted into his mind on that last word.

Temari could smell his scent from where her nose was. It was very masculine, she concluded. Rain, tobacco and musk. It made her feel warm and giddy.

Shikamaru pushed the horse faster trying to forget the powerful attraction for the woman in his arms. It wasn't an easy task. He realized that her breathing had steadied, signalling to him that she was asleep.

He decided, merely on a whim, that he wouldn't stop for a break. Besides it wouldn't be long until they reached Konoha with the speed they were going. And then there was the not so small matter of the fact that he didn't know what he would do if he had some time with her.

Alone.

In a forest where not many people pass by. The unwanted thoughts flooded back in and he imagined himself pinning her to the ground and -_'No!'_- kissing her senseless and then making lo-

A growl escaped his throat. He couldn't keep thinking like this. He was already starving for her touch, her heated responses to his subtle advances. For God's sake; the woman was injured and all he kept thinking about was how to bed her. He concentrated on the road, though it took an iron will.

They were fast approaching the gates and fortunately the guards recognized him from afar and opened the gates for him to pass. Least to say the nurses and doctors were surprised when a tired Shikamaru busted in and demanded someone to take care of the woman in his arms.

He paced outside of her room. The doctor was in there for a while now and _damn_ was she taking her time. He couldn't stop worrying. Why was he so emotional towards this woman? He lusted for her, of that he was sure.

But lust alone didn't make your heart pound in your chest when she smiles at you or make you worried sick about her. At first he convinced himself that he only liked her but now he realised he loved her with every fibre of his being.

"Are you Nara-san?" A voice called. He nodded. The doctor smiled.

"She's awake. Her wounds where superficial so she will heal quickly."

"Arigato." Determination coursed into his body. She was laying on the futon, her golden spikes splayed on the pillow as she smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?" She glanced out from the window.

"Much better. I'm worried about Sasuke and Sai. What if they don-" He put a finger on her lips, silencing her. She blushed as his hand stroked her cheek.

"Temari." Her eyes shot up to meet his but she only saw a black blur that was his hair before she felt his lips on her own. He slanted his mouth over hers, getting a better angle and smirked when she responded just as heatedly.

He rested his elbows beside her head and leaned down, covering her body with his. She whimpered from the pain and he cursed. He muttered an apology and laid down beside her. Scooping her into his arms he looked into her eyes, now a softer color, almost a sea-foam green.

"Aishiteru." Her eyes widened a fraction before she smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled angelically at him.

"Atashi mo." He held her closer and kissed her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally intended this to be a lemon but ShikaTema fluff is never there, y'know?<strong>

**But do not worry. I shall write another.  
><strong>

**As usual, please drop a review. Thank you in advance!**


	2. SaiShiho - Omake

**I don't even know what inspired me to write this.**

**The pairing is completely crack and my fingers just effin took over.**

**Regardless I would like to know if you kinda-sorta like the pairing. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Shiho was walking fast towards the hospital room that held her sempai. Moegi had told her she 'saw Shikamaru-san carry Temari-san to the hospital'. She asked a passing nurse where she was.<p>

She was just outside the room when she heard a male voice and stopped dead in her tracks. She blushed. It was Shikamaru-san. She had always liked him, he was her first crush, but she was too shy to convey her feelings.

"Temari." He called her name. Her heart sank as she realized he never said her name before. A minute passed, she could hear shuffling then a curse and then '_I love you._'

She stifled a gasp. Too shocked she ran, not having the strength to hear her answer. She bolted out of the hospital and didn't realise it was raining hard. Running she went to the only place she wouldn't be seen.

The back of the library.

She slumped down, her hair smothered from the rain and she took her glasses off. She cried her eyes out. Footsteps echoed into the room but she was too drowned in her tears to notice. A hand touched her arm and she looked up, expecting to see a maid. But she came face to face with Sai Kuroi.

"Why are you crying?" He said, his voice void of any emotion. But his eyes said everything.

"I am mourning for the loss of a love." She told him tearily.

"Did they pass away?" She shook her head as more tears slipped down her cheeks. His fingers wiped them away and he hugged her. The action was sudden but she returned it, feeling his body surrounding her. His skin was cold but she felt cared for. Before she could burst into another fit of sobs he spoke.

"There is nothing to mourn then." She looked at his dark eyes, her own widened at his nonchalant response. He fingered a blond curl and studied her eyes and face. His head lowered onto hers.

Their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>I love endings like this.<strong>

**Do you?**


End file.
